


Desiring Answers

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Trixie has questions. Chloe may or may not have answers.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza
Series: Lucifer Shorties [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Desiring Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



"'Tell me what you truly desire'- what does that even mean, Mommy?"

"Um, well, Monkey, it's, uh, something Lucifer says when he's talking to people."

"When he wants to have sex with them?"

"Monkey, where did you even hear that?"

"What, Lucifer talking?"

"No, about...about sex."

"Maze."

"Maze. Of course."

"Don't be mad, Mommy - I asked her about it when Lucifer asked you about desiring something."

"I really need to talk to Maze about what's acceptable to discuss with you, Monkey...or maybe I need to talk to Lucifer about what he can talk to me about when you're here and listening."

(Trixie hoped not because really, how else was she supposed to learn anything?)


End file.
